The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for transporting a handicapped person. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus particularly suited for safely transporting handicapped persons over rugged terrain that has, in the past, been impassable in conventional wheelchair devices.
Today""s high-tech wheelchairs and motorized scooters provide autonomy to handicapped persons, which has simply been unavailable to previous generations. Further, with new laws governing wheelchair access, going in and out of structures is easier than ever. But it is still difficult to get outdoors where mud, dirt, rocks and steep slopes prevail.
In many wilderness situations involving roadless backcountry, off road accessibility issues arise for individuals confined to a wheelchair. For instance, terrain consisting of rough surfaces, rocky inclines, steep switchbacks, sidehills, snowy trails, while providing beautiful vistas and outdoor recreation for nondisabled individuals, makes these backcountry areas an unaccessible destination for the handicapped population.
Prior to the present invention, travel over topography impassable in a traditional wheelchair was simply not possible. Instead, handicapped individuals were limited to highly developed recreation settings for accessible outdoor recreation.
Conventional devices for transporting disabled individuals are unsuitable for use over rough terrain and wilderness travel. Use of all-terrain bikes and wheelchairs, three-wheeled units, and wheeled carts has been attempted with little success. Due to a high center of gravity, the conventional devices have prevented access to outdoor recreation facilities and programs involving rough, mountainous terrain due to safety concerns. More specifically, the multiple-wheeled devices and devices having a high center of gravity are prone to tipping over which could lead to serious injury or even fatal consequences in the backcountry and mountainous terrain.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus providing safe, comfortable, affordable and highly maneuverable (steerable) travel to enable handicapped individuals access to the great outdoors and mountainous terrain.
The present invention provides a mountain chair and a method for safely transporting disabled persons and cargo over difficult mountainous terrain. For the disabled person, the present invention provides new challenges and opportunities for personal growth, by removing barriers that previously existed, hereby providing unexpected freedom that can enhance a handicapped individual""s life, boost self-esteem and enable them to have an enjoyable wilderness experience. Moreover, backcountry travel can be therapy for some handicapped individuals, and a way of life for others.
Pursuant to the invention, the mountain chair includes a frame that encases a chair; a pair of elongated handle members that are mounted on opposite sides of and secured to the frame which function as safety rails; a wheel located below the chair; a footrest; and a means for stopping the mountain chair.
In an embodiment, the mountain chair includes a disc mounted to the wheel and at least one caliper mounted on a wheel frame, actuated by a lever located at an end of the elongated member.
In an embodiment, the wheel is slidably mounted on a rail, located below the chair. In a further embodiment, the wheel is an all terrain vehicle tire, rigidly mounted.
In an embodiment, the chair is constructed from plastic. In a further embodiment, the chair is bucket-shaped.
In an embodiment, the elongated handle members are removably attached and adjustable.
In an embodiment, an extendable back rest is attached to the frame.
In an embodiment, a pair of elongated handle member extensions are removably attached to a distal end portion of the elongated handle members.
The invention also provides a method for transporting handicapped and disabled persons safely over mountainous terrain comprising the steps of: placing a handicapped person in a mountain chair apparatus having a chair with a low center of gravity, a pair of elongated handle members extending forwardly and backwardly from the chair, the elongated handle members having a front end and a back end, and a wheel located below the chair; locating a first operator at the front end of the elongated handle members; gripping the front end of the elongated handle members by the first operator; gripping the back end of the elongated handle members by a second operator; lifting the mountain chair apparatus containing the handicapped person by having the first operator raise the front end of the elongated handle members with the mountain chair apparatus behind the first operator and the second operator raise the back end of the elongated handle members with the mountain chair apparatus in front of the second operator simultaneously; and leading the mountain chair apparatus by having the first operator walk forward and the second operator follow in the same direction.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises the step of braking the mountain chair apparatus by having one or more persons selected from the group consisting of the first operator, the second operator and the handicapped person, squeeze a lever for slowing or stopping the wheel.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a mountain chair for transporting disabled individuals across mountainous terrain.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a mountain chair for transporting cargo across difficult and mountainous terrain.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a mountain chair with a low center of gravity to eliminate the tendency for tipping over and dangerous accidents while traveling up and down hills.
An additional advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for safely transporting a handicapped or disabled person over mountainous terrain.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a mountain chair that is less likely to cause operator fatigue due to the positioning of the elongated members for maximum leverage.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in and will be apparent from the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.